Cinque
Cinque is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 5 of Class Zero and wields a mace. Profile Appearance Cinque has long, braided, ginger hair and teal eyes. As a member of Class Zero she wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a red skirt, thigh-high black socks, and a red cape. She wears blue, frilled panties with white polka-dots. Her summer uniform has a black skirt with a loose studded belt, white socks with gray stripes at the top, a black vest with red lapels over a white collared t-shirt, a black bow-tie and black gloves. Her dress uniform has a red jacket with black-padded shoulders and wrist-guards, a white cape, a black skirt with a white lace trim, and red socks. Should she ever become one, Cinque's l'Cie brand would be located on her right shoulder. In the alternate ending, Cinque has a chocobo keychain on her school bag. Personality Her naive and childish personality combined with her unpredictable actions can repel those outside of Class Zero. She is friends with Deuce and Cater as they are of similar age. Cinque has an acute sixth sense that allows her to sense danger. She likes to give people nicknames, like she calls Ace "Acey," Machina "Machy," Rem "Remski," and Mog "Moglin." Cinque has absolute trust Class Zero's adoptive mother Arecia Al-Rashia, who raised them, and trusts her judgment. Knowing that Mother believes in her gives Cinque the reason to keep going. Despite looking and acting like an innocent girl, Cinque shows her intention to kill during missions. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Cinque is a member of Class Third and dons a purple mantle. She can be found in the Fountain Plaza during the morning, afternoon and evening. Final Fantasy Type-0 In 833, Dr, Al-Rashia adopted Cinque and whisked her off to a special center near Akademeia to hone her destructive tendencies. When asked which weapon she wanted, Cinque replied, "If you're gonna hit somebody, you might as well hit 'em super-duper hard!" She proved capable with a mace and joined Class Zero, a group of students from the Akademeia, the magic academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fights the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. As Archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia's "pet project", the cadets are augmented to wield magic independent of the Vermilion Bird Crystal. After the Capital Liberation Class Zero is officially enrolled to Akademeia as Agito Cadets and Mog is assigned as their class moogle. Cinque finds Mog's true name too hard to pronounce and dubs hir "Moglin." The name catches on despite Mog's objections. The cadets are deployed to retake the areas conquered by the empire, and after retrieving the classified documents on phantoma research from Togoreth in a top secret Code Crimson mission, King is about to eliminate a dominion queastor, saying the documents are classified even from him. The queastor pleads his case, saying he's the one who helped write the documents, and King lets him go. Cinque is puzzled why King did it, but Deuce reminds her that the Phantoma Department of Sorcery Division is exempted After the mission to liberate Iscah, Cinque and Trey hang out at the Akademeia Armory and spot Ryid Uruk. Cinque is impressed by his massive size and becomes embarrassed when she was overheard. Ryid is not offended and explains his size is due to his Lorican blood. Cinque points out that Lorica was annihilated by the empire, and Trey says they will avenge the fallen, but Ryid is uninterested in revenge, impressing Cinque with his demenor. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they face off against the White Tiger Primus l'Cie Nimbus with Cinque in the front lines, but get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Class Zero's commanding officer Kurasame Susaya travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt it. The cadets disagree with the treaty, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. They meet Queen Andoria of the Kingdom of Concordia, and Cinque is so shocked to see her she almost cries out if not for Queen rushing to calm her down. Andoria explains that peace is the Will of the Crystals, and that the cadets' opposition would only lead to Tempus Finis. Yet, the cadets struggle accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will. Afterward Trey finds it suspicious they have been given a room with a guarded exit and barred windows, but Cinque stays positive and suggests it is merely a guest room. Queen Andoria is assassinated and Class Zero is blamed for it. The cadets are ambushed at the Armada Hotel and make a hasty escape from the city, realizing they are unable to contact Central Command, raising the possibility they have been abandoned to fend for themselves. They face off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's aide, who, at first holds them culpable for the regicide. She is convinced otherwise and helps the cadets escape the city to a deserted house in the Old Lorica Region. After an argument over Machina holding the rest of Class Zero culpable for his brother Izana's death, he marches off. The cadets stay put overnight, and when Rem gets into a coughing fit Cinque asks if she is okay and should partake in missions. Rem blames it on asthma and that she has Arecia's blessing, comforting Cinque who trusts in Mother's judgment. Afterward she hopes Machina would stop worrying Rem with his erratic behavior. When Deuce mentions their COMM is working but they can't contact anyone, Cinque points out that the Vermilion Bird Crystal must be fine because Rem can still use magic, her and Machina being the only members of the class not augmented by Arecia to wield magic independent of the Crystal. When the morning comes and Machina finally returns, they can move on as Deuce exclaims the COMM is working and she has reached the dominion. Kurasame organizes for the cadets to be rescued by airship and back in Akademeia explains there will likely be an investigation, and implies the cadets switched off their COMM to avoid being contacted. The cadets find the accusations ridiculous. Cinque cannot believe they are being blamed for Rubrum being under attack after they had succeeded in their mission to destroy the magitek armor prototype, and now understands why Machina opposed the ceasefire. She still has faith in Mother, however, for always having their backs. After the cadets return from a mission to reclaim Eibon, they assemble in the classroom to hear their next orders from Kurasame. Cinque fears she is late, but discovers Rem came in after her and that Machina has gone missing. Kurasame explains to the rest the upcoming battle plan against the joint Militesi-Concordian forces, as the new King of Concordia has allied with Cid Aulstyne of the empire. Class Zero is to be sent with the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, while Kurasame will accompany the rest of Rubrum's legionaries, as well as Akademeia cadets and trainees, to the Militesi border for Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon. The cadets help Rubrum secure victory on the eastern front by defeating Shinryu Celestia. The western front is falling back and Class Zero is recalled as reinforcements to destroy the empire's crystal jammer allowing for Lady Caetuna to begin summoning Alexander for which Kurasame and the other cadets give their lives to complete the summoning. Alexander obliterates the Militesi forces, and Caetuna enters crystal stasis. Class Zero visits the numerous new graves in the Akademeia cemetery but cannot comprehend the losses as all memories of Kurasame as well as the others perished have been removed from them. Donning his new red cape Naghi Minatsuchi meets Sice and Trey outside classroom zero and tells them he has joined Class Zero as he has been assigned by dominion intel to report on them. As Cinque and Deuce join them, they all act baffled, Cinque pointing out it's not really spying if they know about it. Naghi explains he doesn't want to hide anything because he considers Class Zero his friends. In one of their missions, Cinque, along with King and Deuce, are sent to retrieve classified documents from a Dominion Quaestor. King nearly kills the man to keep classified information from leaking out but is stopped by Moglin upon learning that the researcher is from the Phantoma Department of the Sorcery Division under Arecia. Cinque asks why they're just letting him go and King reveals that Arecia ordered them to kill anyone who's seen classified information but anyone from the Phantoma Department is to be made an exception. Realizing this and having forgotten the order, Cinque nervously laughs it off, suggesting that she has been killing researchers from the Phantoma Department. Cinque, Trey and Eight were given a mission by Arecia to collect phantoma from dying dominion legionaries. Amid the mission, however, Cinque is shot in the head by a sniper, killing her. Eight and Trey are ordered by Arecia to bring her back to her lab and is revived without being informed of what just happened to her. As the final showdown against the empire and Cid Aulstyne begins, the class is sent to Ingram to help conquer the imperial capital. As Class Zero is to be deployed Machina disappears. The others go without him and best Militesi General Qator Bashtar in his new and improved MA. The empire falls and Orience is united under the Vermilion Bird banner. However, as the cadets return to Akademeia they find its cadets and legionaries slain by the Rursan Reavers and the dominion commanders gone: Tempus Finis has begun. Other cadets reveal the once code crimson missions, which Class Zero partook, making the remaining cadets turn against them, blaming them for the ensuing apocalypse. Rem's illness reaches its final stages and she collapses. Cinque is shocked to learn others knew of her illness and that Rem had been lying about it. She tries to stay positive in the face of the grim situation. Arecia explains the cadets have lived their lives according to the Will of Crystals recorded in the Akashic Records, but now that the "souls have been released" they can write their own ending, as humans have the power to decide how they live or die, hinting at a vital decision the cadets would soon need to make. Cinque tells the others they can't get into contact with Concordia, and is amazed even Zhuyu couldn't win against the Rursus, wishing Arecia would do something. Queen calls everyone to the Altocrystarium room where she tells them about the Judge who resides in the newly appeared sanctuary, Pandæmonium, to make the Final Decision: if there is no Agito, Orience will be destroyed by the Rursus. The cadets plan to infiltrate the sanctuary to speak to the Judge while knowing that without Arecia they will not be revived if they fall in battle. When pondering the Judge's motives Queen speculates he wants to fulfill the Focus given to him by the Crystals. Cinque points out they never gave anyone a Focus, meaning they wouldn't need to follow it. She ponders if she will ever be able to see "Machy" and "Remski" again, feeling she didn't get to know them well enough. The cadets are taken to Pandæmonium by Celestia who turns into a dragon for having defied the Focus given to her by the Azure Dragon Crystal after imploring the cadets to choose wisely. Cinque asks what happened to her and Queen replies Celestia is no longer of this world. The cadets head to the top of the temple guided by Cid's voice, who entered Pandæmonium ahead of them. The Vermilion Bird Crystal asks them to become l'Cie, but if they accept the cadets are slain by the Rursus, Arecia deems it yet another failed experiment and Orience and, in time, Class Zero, are reborn in wait for another Tempus Finis. If they choose to remain mortal, the Vermilion Bird brands Rem, still slumped in Arecia's office back in Akademeia, in their stead, and sends her to intercept a White Tiger l'Cie it had sensed Pandæmonium, wanting one of the Vermilion Bird to become Agito. As Rem engages the l'Cie she is impaled by his rapier, and it turns out the l'Cie was Machina who had willingly inherited the White Tiger Secundus l'Cie Qun'mi Tru'e's Focus to become strong enough to protect Rem. As Rem dies, both enter crystal stasis, the cadets mourning the sight when they happen upon their crystal. The cadets face off against Cid who has become The Rursan Arbiter, possessed by the fal'Cie Gala. He deems Class Zero unfit to be Agito, and thus sets out to destroy Orience. Machina and Rem's crystal bestows the cadets with their power allowing them to prevail, but like the rest of Class Zero, Cinque meets her end after they vanquish the Judge. Cinque is the first to break down, afraid of death, but Queen consoles her. To cheer up, the cadets talk about all the things they would have done in a war-free Orience, Cinque being grateful she is not alone, no longer afraid. The mysterious Tiz and Joker, who had been observing the class's progress, ask for Arecia to listen to the class's wishes from beyond the grave. By listening to their souls Arecia learns the class loves her, but have made their own decision on how they met their end and do not wish to be revived. Arecia releases Machina and Rem from crystal stasis and instead of restarting the spiral, departs from Orience, abandoning the experiment to find Etro's gate with the Agito. The Crystals of Orience fade and people are allowed to remember the dead, Machina and Rem holding dear the memories of Class Zero. In the alternate ending where Arecia removes the Crystals from Orience's history, Cinque and Deuce become friends with Queen. Wearing their summer outfits the trip returns from a game of lacrosse while gossiping about a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. Gameplay Cinque wields a mace in battle. She has a high Strength stat, and deals large damage. Her Earth-based abilities allow her to simultaneously Stun and damage enemies within a certain radius, making short work of them. She can charge up her attacks, making her an even greater force to be reckoned with. Cinque is not a beginner-friendly character. Her strength comes with the cost of slow movement speed when using her weapon, but she is reasonably quick while not attacking, in comparison to Jack, who also has high strength but attacks quickly and moves slowly. Just as Cinque would be clumsy and often regaining energy due to her heavy weapon, she can be vulnerable to fast enemies and incoming attacks. Although she can damage enemies near her, she can still suffer damage due to the slowness of her regular attack, which cannot be cancelled. It requires timing for Cinque to be able to dodge, attack in the right direction, and finish off enemies, whether by Killsight or her own strength. It is advisable to use Cinque after getting used to the active gameplay of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. Her command abilities will be useful, whether they inflict Stun, increase her attack power, or allow her to charge up an attack while moving around the field. She is restricted to close range attacks, but her strength will make her useful against enemies with high HP, like magitek armor. Stats Abilities Equipment Cinque's exclusive accessory is the Moogle Plushie that increases her Strength and Defense by 50. *Mace *Skull Crusher *Shock Hammer *Seismic Shaker *Buster Hammer *Battle Mace *Ogre Hammer *Ares' Mace *Mythril Mace *Wildfire Mace *Hoarfrost Mace *Voltaic Mace *Gigas Hammer *Lucky Mallet *Seraphim Mace *Thor's Hammer (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Cinque: Yoshifumi Naoi (Bassist for Bump of Chicken), Rei Motora (Character Modeler), Rie Honda (Battle Animator), and Yumi Katsuyama (Publicity Staff). Quotes Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Cinque appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. Her attacks are Mace and Fire. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cinque appears in the ''Final Fantasy-themed trading card game published in Japan by Square Enix. ''Triple Triad Cinque appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Cinque has an interest in moogles. She gave Moglin's nickname, her exclusive accessory is the Moogle Doll, and she yells "Kupoooooo!" when using Revenge Blast. *Cinque often refers to others by nicknames, such as "Moglin" for Mog, "Remski" for Rem, "Machy" for Machina, and even "Zhuyucchi" for Zhuyu. *According to the Type-0 novel, Cinque wishes to become an 'adventurer' upon leaving Class Zero. References pt-br:Cinque fr:Cinque de:Cinque es:Cinque Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters Category:L'Cie